


family resemblance

by morelike-bi-light (bangtaire)



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bree Tanner Lives, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emmalie/Rosammett for healthiest vampire couple 2020, Emmett is not JUST a himbo and local wholesome frat guy - he's also a loving family man, Everyone lives, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Headcanons, Fluff, Headcanon, I went OFF in the character design.... and explaining the science away too!, Rosalie and Emmett have biological children using fantasy science, Rosalie gets the character arc she deserves, headcanons, two for two! go off OP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtaire/pseuds/morelike-bi-light
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie disagree on which of them Lisa most takes after.Written for the prompt of Rosalie and Emmett being parents as a gift to @rosalie-stan who could not be more deserving of the title... or of gifts tbh. Two chapters because I got too excited and like, went and gave them three whole biological children plus Bree and I'm not even sorry.
Relationships: Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Kudos: 10





	family resemblance

It’s a quiet summer afternoon for the first time in almost a decade. The air conditioner is whirring gently, even if Rosalie and Emmett can’t feel it. It’s not for their sake - Bree volunteered to take the kids out to a movie, but little Alicia was still too young for the theater.

Not that Emmett minds - in fact, he can’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be, than plopped down on the couch with his exhausted baby in his arms, and his soulmate tucked against his shoulder as she fingers through a piece of historical fiction that Carlisle had called ‘certainly’ entertaining and ‘passably’ accurate.

“Aw. Blinky,” he grins, cradling the baby’s curl-covered head closer to his chest as she gurgles sleepily. His brows furrow for a moment. “That is crazy. She’s like a little mini Rose.”

Rosalie glances up to shoot him a dry look before going back to her book.

“Why do you insist on doing this?”

“What, tell the truth?” He shrugs, carefully so as not to jostle either his daughter or wife. “It’s not my fault you married an honest man.”

“She’s a baby.”

“So?”

“So, she looks like a baby - which I’m not.”

Emmett springs for the throat. “You’re my baby.”

Rosalie bites her lip, smothering a grin. She shouldn’t reward his bad behavior.

“Don’t be funny,“ she huffs, batting at him absently.

“Impossible,” he declares with a smirk. “And you know how many little brothers and sisters I had. I’m a certifiable baby face expert. Trust me, she’s almost as close to you as Donnie.”

“I trust you more than anyone else in the world,” she deadpans. “Doesn’t mean you’re right.”

“But you haven’t disagreed either,” he points out. “Not that it matters. Whether you disagree or not, she still looks like you.”

Rosalie turns on him, closing the book. “You say that about all our kids!”

Emmett shushes her, pressing a cheeky finger to his lips and nodding at the drowsy baby curled in the crook of his arm. Rosalie rolls her eyes - Lisa could sleep through a hurricane - but lowers her voice just a bit.

“A few months ago, you tried to convince me that Bree has my smile, and she’s not even related to us.”

“I didn’t say that,” he snorts. “I said you smile the same way.”

She raises a perfect brow in disbelief. “And that’s different?”

He’s as unaffected as she is unimpressed. “Totally.”

“Well, I’m not buying it.”

“No, really,” he drawls. “You both do that cute little thing where you clamp your mouth shut like you’re trying to hold it in, but then something will make you laugh, and it’ll stretch real wide and get all dimpley.”

If she could flush, Rosalie thinks she’d be beet red. Emmett’s eyes are crinkled, glimmering like stars. Home, they say, I’m home when I see you, when I see our kids. It should be impossible to say so much with a simple look. She has to duck her head, look at her book’s cover instead. “Is that so?”

“Yeah, it’s so,” he murmurs softly, and sits up straight. “And I can prove it… 'cause you’re doing it right now.”

The dam breaks, and she can feel the truth of his words as a smile blossoms on her lips.

“You’re ridiculous,” she says.

“You love it.” He’s right again.

She shakes her head, sighing as she leans against his shoulder, looking over their fourth child carefully.

“You’re wrong about this one though. If anyone, she looks like you - the little button nose, and those same curls like you and Beth.” Her smile softens. “This one’s all yours.”

Emmett shakes his head right back. “She might have my hair, maybe my nose, too. Hard to say - but look.”

Alicia’s eyes flutter softly as she pries them open, a sweet, familiar blue. Her gaze wanders a moment then settles on her parents, before she babbles a short hello.

“Look at those baby blues. Those are yours, right?”

Rosalie stares for a moment. A phantom pain burns like ice in her throat, but just for a moment.

“Right.” She swallows, but she doesn’t try to hide her smile this time. “Right. Those are mine. I guess she’s both of ours.”

“Course, she is,” he hums. “They all are. Always will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering, the second chapter has context galore, starting with an outline briefly explaining how and why vampires are able to have biological children in this AU, as well as paragraphs of headcanons on Rose and Em's kids, seeing as how in the process of writing this, I accidentally created a whole, happy McCarty-Hale family.  
> Otherwise, hope you enjoyed the fic and thanks for reading! You can find my blog on tumblr @morelike-bi-light if the mood strikes. I've always got something to say about Twilight so feel free to come chat, or skim through my posts. Thanks again!


End file.
